


Plain Fate

by Katmon (Batsutousai)



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-21
Updated: 2002-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Katmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke's teacher notices his absent-mindedness in class and holds him after. His friends get tired of waiting and go to the Digital World without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plain Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Edited for some grammatical and spelling mistakes. It was a bit scary.
> 
> Also, the portrayal of school in this fic is American, not Japanese. Forgive the issue, I was only, like, thirteen when I wrote this...

**Title:** Plain Fate  
 **Fandom:** Digimon  
 **Author:** Katmon =^.^=  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairings:** hints of Daisuke/Hikari  
 **Warnings:** Kidnapping?  
 **Summary:** Daisuke's teacher notices his absent-mindedness in class and holds him after. His friends get tired of waiting and go to the Digital World without him.

 **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by some dude in Japan – I can't be bothered to look up his name – and various other silly fools. This is a piece of fanfiction and not meant in any way to cause copywrite infringement, etc. No money is being made from this fic.

 

 **  
Plain Fate   
**   
_By Katmon =^.^= Ichijouji_

Daisuke was watching Hikari out of the corner of his eye. His face had a dreamy look to it, and apparently the teacher noticed.

"Motomiya! Up here please," he called out.

Daisuke looked up to the board as the students around him giggled. How was he supposed to get Hikari to like him if the teacher wouldn't leave him alone to think. He shot an evil look at Takeru, who was still laughing, and then looked back up at the board. The teacher had written some notes on the board, and was adding to them, so Daisuke wrote them down on a rumbled piece of paper he had had his arm resting on before.

"...and that's how the Huns invaded China," his teacher finished.

Daisuke threw his notes into his binder and stood up to go as the bell rang. *I hate History,* he grumbled as he walked out of the class and down the hall to math, another of his least liked classes.

He sat down in his chair and sorted through his math papers, only to discover he had left his math homework at home again. He put his head on the table and acted like he was banging his head on it.

"Did you forget your work again, Daisuke?" Hikari asked as she sat down next to him.

Daisuke looked up at the girl and gave a sheepish grin. "Don't I always."

Hikari giggled and handed him her homework. "Then you'd better hurry. You know your parents'll kill you if you miss this assignment."

Daisuke quickly got out a paper and pencil. *Yeah. I'd better do it, and fast,* he thought darkly as his pencil made the soft scratching sounds of someone writing quickly. He put down his pencil and returned the paper to Hikari with a soft 'Arigatou' as the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"I hope you all had a nice weekend. I know I did. Please pass up your papers and clear your desks, we're going to have a pop quiz." The room filled with groans as the students passed up their papers. In the rush, Daisuke forgot to put his name on his paper, and the teacher caught it as the paper hit the front.

The teacher head up the paper and Daisuke could feel himself blush. "Whose is this?" Daisuke raised his hand and the teacher gave it back to him amid the snickers of his fellow peers.

*I really hate Mondays!* Daisuke thought as he passed his paper back to his teacher.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bell rang and the other students hurried out before Daisuke because the teacher had asked to see him after class earlier. Daisuke stood before the teacher's desk, waiting so he could go to the Digital World.

"Daisuke, you seem a little preoccupied lately. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just trying to keep up with my studies," Daisuke lied.

"Hum... Do you want me to put you in one of the slower classes?"

"Nai! I'm fine where I am!" Daisuke cried.

"Alright then, but if you start to feel overwhelmed, let me know. I'll move you any time you want."

"Does that mean I can go now?" Daisuke asked hopefully.

His teacher laughed. "Hai. Get out of here."

Daisuke hurried to his locker, and then to the computer room, only to find it empty. *I should have known. They left without me. Not even Chibimon is still here. I guess I'll go home, then.* Daisuke walked out of the school and on his way home.

~~~~In the Digital World~~~~

"Where's your fearless leader now, 'Destined brats?!" The Kaiser laughed at the Digidestined before him.

Hikari struggled against her bonds. "Let us go, Kaiser!" she shouted.

"Now now, Yagami, don't be rude." The Kaiser sneered.

"Daisuke will come! I know he will!" Iori shouted at the Kaiser.

"We'll see about that." The Kaiser sneered and walked out of the room where the Digidestined hung from the walls and the Digimon lay trapped on the ground.

"Why did we leave Daisuke behind?" Miyako asked the ceiling.

"It was probably for the best," Takeru said. "This way at least one of us has a fighting chance."

"But he doesn't have a Digimon! V-mon's here!" Hikari cried.

"I'm sure he'll come up with something," Iori reassured her.

"I just hope we get fed tonight," Miyako whined.

"Shut up, Miyako!" the others yelled.

~~~~In the Real World~~~~

Daisuke was sitting at his desk, working on his math homework. *I wonder where the others are. It's getting dark out there. They should be home soon, and I asked that their parents have them call when they get home.* He looked out the window. *And I miss Chibimon.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke sat at the table the next morning, the worry lines on his obvious. "Daisuke, dear, what's wrong?" his mother asked.

Daisuke glanced up. "Nothing, mom. I've just got a big test today." He glanced at the clock. "I better go." He got up and ran out the door, hurrying to school and hoping to catch one of his friends before school started.

But none of his friends were there. The first bell rang, and he found himself in a class he normally had with both Takeru and Hikari, thought neither were there that day. When the bell rang signifying that class's end, he hurried to see if Iori or Miyako had been in class that day.

When both their teachers said no, Daisuke ran to see if they had left him a note in the computer lab. There wasn't anything, so he went back to class, unable to do any work that whole day.

At the end of school he ran to the computer lab and placed his D-3 on the screen. "Digi Port Open!" he shouted and was sucked through.

~~~~In the Digital World~~~~

Daisuke found himself outside of the Kaiser base. The door was open, as if inviting him in. Daisuke saw no other choice, so went in carefully.

He took a right at every turn he came to, hoping to keep himself from getting lost. He finally found himself in the open space where his friends were held captive. He quietly sucked in a breath at the sight of the trapped and hungry humans and Digimon. The Kaiser stood before them, taunting them.

"You see, your leader has still yet to come. I don't see why you still believe in him. He is as hopeless as you are." The Kaiser laughed.

Daisuke could have cried at the hopelessness in his friends' eyes. Then Hikari's voice rang through the cavern, giving him courage. "Daisuke will come! He'll never let us down, Kaiser, so shut up!"

The Kaiser walked up the Hikari, smacking her. "Shut up you little pain," he hissed, angry that anyone would have the nerve to talk to him that way.

"Leave her alone, Kaiser!" Daisuke shouted, revealing himself to the room. He saw Hikari's eyes light up and hope fill those of the others.

The Kaiser yawned at the seething Daisuke. "About time you showed up, Motomiya. I was starting to wonder if you cared about your worthless friends."

"My friends aren't worthless. You take that back!" Daisuke shouted, his D-3 and D-terminal shining at the energy running through them.

"V-mon, armor evolve to... Raidramon!" V-mon cried, breaking from his bonds as he evolved.

"What?! You shouldn't be able to digivolve!" the Kaiser cried out in fear.

"Get him, Raidramon!" Daisuke cried. Raidramon chased the Kaiser around the room as Daisuke freed his friends.

"I guess Friendship is stronger than the Kaiser thought," Takeru mumbled as Daisuke helped him down.

Daisuke grinned. "I guess so. I don't think he'll make that mistake again." The others laughed as the Kaiser ran from the room and Raidramon turned back to them, de-evolving.

"Can we go home now?" V-mon asked.

The others laughed. "Sure! If I can remember the way out," Daisuke mumbled.

Hikari laughed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "There's a TV right there, Daisuke. We don't have to go as far as you thought."

Daisuke blushed as the others ran to the TV. They went through the computer, leaving Daisuke in the room, alone. V-mon looked back at him. "Are you coming?"

Daisuke grinned. "Hey, V-mon. Guess what."

"What?"

"Hikari kissed me."

V-mon laughed. "Let's go home, baka."

Daisuke smiled and they left through the portal.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Oh well.

I hope you enjoyed this fic! ^_~  
~Katmon =^.^=


End file.
